Quiproquo
by Keltira-Tissesort
Summary: Razuvious doit retrouver l'élite de Naxxramas, c'est-à-dire Blaumeux, Zeliek, Thane et Vaillefendre. Cependant, des éclats de voix le stop dans son avancée. Que se passe-t-il donc dans les arènes...? grand nawak, tout est dans le titre (les personnages ne sont pas présents dans la liste xP)


**Arthas et sa clique débarquent dans un nouvel OS délirant. Enfin, cette fois-ci, l'histoire est tournée vers l'instructeur Razuvious ainsi que les 4 cavaliers bien connus de la Nécropole Naxxramas. Mais que se passe-t-il donc dans l'arène ? L'instructeur ne va pas tarder à le savoir !**

**L'univers de World of Warcraft ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... dommage o/**

**Encore un texte bien nawak à ne pas prendre au sérieux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Quiproquo<strong>

Marchant d'un pas ferme dans les couloirs de la puissante Nécropole du Fléau, Naxxramas, l'Instructeur –et tortionnaire- Razuvious allait en direction de l'arène où quatre de ses meilleurs hommes devaient l'attendre.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de la lourde porte de métal, l'instructeur se stoppa, s'apprêtant à pénétrer dans la pièce.

-« Bon, alors, ça vient ? »

Blaumeux. Juste après, un grognement s'éleva de l'autre côté et le Baron renchérit :

-« Ouais, une minute, tu vois bien que je ne suis pas prêt. »

-« Tu n'es jamais prêt de toute manière. C'est bien les hommes ça : ils insistent et insistent pour le faire et une fois qu'ils doivent passer à l'acte, il n'y a plus personne. »

Interloqué, Razuvious suspendit sa main au-dessus de la poignée.

-« Je vais le faire, je te dis ! Tu crois qu'on peut faire ça comme ça, sans préparation et sans protection, peut-être ?! »

-« Une protection pour quoi faire, sérieusement ? »

-« Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver en faisant ça, espèce d'idiote. »

C'était lui ou bien ces deux crétins écervelés s'apprêtaient à faire des choses peu orthodoxes dans l'arène… ? Ils étaient seuls ? Comme envouté, le chevalier de la mort ne pouvait que se contenter de rester là à écouter cette conversation des plus étranges, ne parvenant pas à trouver les moyens d'ouvrir le battant de métal.

-« Pff… Dépêche-toi, j'en ai marre d'attendre. », semblait s'impatienter Blaumeux.

Après un instant de flottement, la voix de Vaillefendre se fit à nouveau entendre :

-« Voilà, c'est bon, j'arrive, je suis prêt. », dit ce dernier d'un ton ennuyé, accompagné de bruits de pas.

-« Quand même ! Ne perd pas de temps surtout ! Fais-le vite et bien ! »

-« Arrête de me presser ou je te laisse prendre du plaisir à faire ça tout seule... »

-« Oh, c'est bon, j'suis désolée, voilà. », râla l'interpellée. « J'ai juste vraiment envie qu'on fasse ça maintenant, tu comprends ? »

-« M'ouais… »

Une goutte de sueur sur la tempe, Razuvious ouvrait de grands yeux choqués, ses joues se teintant d'une jolie couleur cramoisie. Et, de façon involontaire, il vint coller un peu plus son oreille contre la porte. Il fallait qu'il sache si ces deux imbéciles comptaient bien faire ce à quoi il pensait.

-« Bon, t'es prête ? », interrogea le baron.

-« Vas-y. »

A nouveau, il y eu un instant de silence durant lequel l'instructeur sentit la sueur commencer à s'écouler le long de sa peau. Le suspense était intenable.

-« Merde, ça ne rentre pas. »

-« Tu as vu comment tu la tiens mal aussi ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à la mettre ! »

-« Mais elle est trop grande, regarde ! », protesta Vaillefendre.

-« Ca n'a rien à voir, c'est toi qui t'y prend comme un pied ! »

Et l'homme grogna en réponse :

-« Parce que tu crois pouvoir me donner des leçons là-dessus peut-être ?! »

-« Admet que tu t'y prends comme un débutant. »

-« Tu vas voir qui c'est le débutant… »

Une exclamation se fit entendre et le chevalier de la mort devant sa porte se sentait davantage mal à l'aise à les écouter faire leur petite affaire.

-« Alors ? »

-« Ca ne va pas de faire ça aussi brutalement ?! »

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

-« Excuse-moi, j'avais cru comprendre que tu étais pressée. »

-« Enfoiré… Arrête de la remuer comme ça, tu vois bien que ça fait mal… ! »

-« Mais c'est tellement drôle… »

-« Arrête de rire et fait ça bien ! »

-« A vos ordres, princesse. », se plia moqueusement le baron.

Le teint écrevisse – et n'en pouvant plus - Razuvious se dit qu'il en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui et, effrayé à la simple idée d'avoir manqué de pénétrer dans l'arène et de les y prendre sur le fait, il prit courageusement ses jambes à son cou. Dans sa course, l'instructeur rencontra Thane Khor'azz qui, son arme sur l'épaule, avançait d'un pas tranquille dans la direction opposée. Intrigué, celui-ci se stoppa un instant, regardant le réputé sérieux et fier Razuvious détaler comme le ferait un lapin effrayé. Le nain se gratta la tête puis haussa les épaules et reprit sa route.

.

Dans l'arène…

-« Bien, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? »

La brune croisa les bras avec une moue agacée.

-« …Merci. »

Lui, croisa les bras derrière la tête, un air victorieux sur le visage devant la réponse de la jeune femme. Le baron Vaillefendre la toisa avec un rictus supérieur.

-« Merci pour quoi ? », ajouta-t-il, malicieux.

Et la jeune femme grogna pour première réponse, détournant le regard vers sa goule qui piaillait gaiement, jouant à remuer sa main comme un enfant à qui on aurait réparé le jouet favori. Et dire que quelques secondes plus tôt, la créature était au bord des larmes sous la violence des gestes du baron… La guerrière soupira roulant des yeux. Elle n'aimait pas avoir à faire des remerciements. Surtout à Vaillefendre.

-« Merci d'avoir remis en place la main de ma goule… », souffla-t-elle avec résignation.

Et l'expression fière – et moqueuse – de son interlocuteur se fit plus grande encore.

-« Bah voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué. »

-« Eh les gars, vous faites quoi ? »

Les interpellés tournèrent leur attention vers leur comparse nain qui venait d'entrer, la mine curieuse.

-« Hm ? On attend ce cher Instructeur censé s'occuper de notre entrainement. », lui répondit Vaillefendre en reprenant une attitude tranquille.

Oubliant son agacement, Blaumeux ajouta, songeuse :

-« Il est en retard, ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

Etonné, Thane haussa un sourcil épais.

-« Ah ? Bah j'viens d'le voir partir en courant avec une de ces têtes de déterré j'vous dis pas. », leur apprit-il en se grattant la barbe d'une main épaisse. « On aurait dit qu'il v'nait de voir un fantôme. »

Surpris à leur tour, Blaumeux et le baron s'échangèrent un regard.

-« Razuvious, peur ? Mais de quoi ? »

Assit dans le fond de la salle, Zeliek releva la tête de son livre, la mine blasée.

-« Si seulement vous saviez… »


End file.
